


A Rather Middle-Aged Straight-Laced Rent Boy

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Prostitutes/Rent Boys, Mentions of drugs, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: During the days of Angus Deayton's drug and prostitute filled binges, this story - written for a 'rent boys' challenge, following a recent joke (at the time) on HIGNFY about Ian being a 'mortgage boy' - focusses on Ian's unspoken feelings about Angus, which all come spilling out - feelings of jealousy and dark desire which Angus wasn't even aware of.





	A Rather Middle-Aged Straight-Laced Rent Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal. Written for the 'Rent Boys' challenge at the '100gloves' community.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"The money’s on the table, love," he spoke so casually as he opened the top drawer of a dresser beside the window. Parting a layer of socks and other underwear, he reached in between them to take out his fix. Retrieving a small bundle, a plastic sack of substance, he placed it upon the table top and paused. He looked up into the mirror, screwed onto the wall, catching a glimpse of himself – his worn-out face, tired of trying, his bloodshot eyes, reddened around the rims – what ever had he become?

"Thanks," he saw the girl briefly turn to him before leaving the hotel room. But, to his surprise, he heard the door creak open once again. She peered around the corner, and asked him, "Mr. Deayton, did you order a rent boy?" In her mind, she thought, "A rather _middle-aged_ , _straight-laced_ rent boy, if ever I saw one."

"What?" he replied, "Of course I didn’t order a rent--"

Not even given the chance to complete his sentence, he was interrupted and seized by the shoulders. The force pressed him up against the wall, narrowly missing the dressing table, and held him in place. A familiar voice followed the assault. "Hello, Angus," it said, calmly. Hands spun him around, turning him to face the man speaking.

"Ian?" he gasped.

Grasping the packet of drugs from the sideboard, Hislop lifted them up and waved them in front of his face. "What has _this_ got, that I haven’t?" he spat. "What have _they_ got," he pointed to the door, "that I haven’t got?"

To be honest, Angus wasn’t quite sure of the answer to that question. In fact, he couldn’t even be sure that there _was_ one. He was a _mess_ , and his mind was clouded - though he still understood the situation at hand. And sex was, after all, _sex_ . What _did_ they have, that he _didn’t_ have? Before he knew where he was, the man was on his knees, and Deayton simply wasn’t strong enough to turn him away.

It was just a mouth - just another hungry mouth. Did it even matter who it belonged to?

 


End file.
